Designing a toilet for an aircraft poses challenges that do not generally occur in ground-based toilet designs. For instance, in an aircraft, space and weight are at a premium, and using regular water-flush toilets is not practical. Also, installing and removing the toilet is much more difficult, since space restrictions make the installation and removal process labor intensive.